El Cuaderno de Edward
by Stephaaanny
Summary: Las idas y vueltas de la vida, harán que Edward y Bella revivan el amor que sentían hace catorce años. Una oportunidad:
1. Chapter 1

_Hola!, espero que sea de su agrado esta adaptación, es una historia realmente bella:), espero saber si quieren que siga con ella o no en los reviews ^^, solo eso Saludos!_

_**D**_**isclaimer :**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia de Stephenie Meyer. La trama tampoco es mía, es una adaptación del libro ''El cuaderno de Noah''._

_**S**_**ummary:**

_Las idas y vueltas de la vida, harán que Edward y Bella revivan el amor que sentían hace catorce años._

_**I**_**ntroducción:**

Detrás de un gran amor…hay una gran historia.

De regreso de la guerra, con treinta y un años de edad, Edward vuelve a su hogar en Carolina del Norte, donde se dedica a restaurar el antiguo esplendor de su plantación. Poco a poco, las imágenes de la chica de quien se había enamorado catorce años atrás invaden su mente con una fuerza poderosa e intensa. Edward no sabe cómo hallarla, y tampoco puede olvidarse del verano maravilloso que vivieron juntos hasta que inesperadamente, Isabella reaparece.

.

.

.

Es cortito, pero es para que se vayan dando una idea ^^, luego subiré el primer capitulo !


	2. Chapter 2

_**D**_**isclaimer :**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia de Stephenie Meyer. La trama tampoco es mía, es una adaptación del libro ''El cuaderno de Noah''._

_**S**_**ummary:**

_Las idas y vueltas de la vida, harán que Edward y Bella revivan el amor que sentían hace catorce años._

Espero que sea de su agrado el cap!

**Milagros**

¿Quién soy yo? ¿Cómo terminará esta historia?

Acaba de amanecer, y estoy sentado junto a una ventana empañada por el aliento de toda una vida. Esta mañana soy un auténtico espectáculo: dos camisas, unos pantalones de paño de abrigo, una bufanda enrollada dos veces alrededor del cuello y metida dentro de un suéter grueso que me tejió mi hija para mi cumpleaños, hace ya tres décadas. El termostato de la calefacción está al máximo y he puesto una pequeña estufa a mi espalda. Silba, ruge y escupe aire caliente como el dragón de un cuento, y sin embargo mi cuerpo tiembla con un frío que no desaparecerá nunca, un frio que ha tardado ochenta años en gestarse. Ochenta años, pienso a veces, y aunque llevo mi edad con resignación, no puedo creer que no haya conducido un coche desde los tiempos en que George Bush era presidente. Me pregunto si toda la gente de mi edad le pasará lo mismo.

¿Mi vida? No es fácil de describir. No ha sido la experiencia vertiginosa y espectacular que hubiera deseado, pero tampoco he vivido oculto bajo tierra, como las ardillas. Supongo que podría compararse con la Bolsa; relativamente estable, con más momentos buenos que malos y una tendencia general al alza. Un buen negocio, un negocia afortunado, y sé por experiencia que no hay mucha gente que pueda decir lo mismo. Pero no me interpreten mal. No soy especial; de eso estoy seguro. Soy un hombre corriente, con pensamientos corrientes, que ha llevado una vida corriente. No me dedicarán ningún monumento y mi nombre pronto pasará al olvido, pero he amado a otra persona con toda el alma, y eso, para mí, es más que suficiente.

Para los románticos, esta será una historia de amor; para los escépticos, una de tragedia. Para mi es una mezcla de ambas cosas, e independientemente de la impresión que les cause al final, nadie podrá negar que ha determinado gran parte de mi vida y señalando camino. No tengo quejas de ese camino ni de los sitios adonde me ha llevado; puede que tenga quejas suficientes para llenar una carpa de circo en otros planos, pero el camino que he elegido ha sido el mejor y jamás lo cambiaría por otro.

Por desgracia, con el tiempo no resulta sencillo seguir el rumbo fijado. El camino es tan recto como siempre, pero ahora está salpicado de las rocas y piedrecillas acumuladas en el transcurso de una vida. Hasta hace tres años habría sido fácil sortearlas, pero hoy es imposible. La enfermedad se ha apoderado de mi cuerpo; ya no soy fuerte ni estoy sano, y paso el tiempo como un globo viejo: lánguido, flojo y cada vez más blando.

Toso y miro el reloj por el rabillo del ojo. Es hora de salir. Me levanto del sillón situado junto a la ventana y cruzo la habitación arrastrando los pies, deteniéndome ante el escritorio para tomar el cuaderno que he leído centenares de veces. Ni siquiera lo miro. Me lo pongo debajo del brazo y sigo andando hacia el sitio adonde quiero ir.

Camino sobre las baldosas blancas y salpicadas de gris. Como mi pelo y el de la mayoría de los que viven aquí, aunque esta mañana soy el único en el vestíbulo. Están en sus habitaciones, con la sola compañía de la televisión, pero ellos, como yo, están acostumbrados. Con el tiempo, uno se acostumbra a cualquier cosa.

Oigo un llanto ahogado a lo lejos y se perfectamente de donde procede. Las enfermeras me ven; nos sonreímos y nos saludamos. Son amigas mías y charlamos a menudo, aunque estoy seguro de que especulan sobre mí y sobre las cosas que hago cada día. Oigo que murmuran a mi paso:

-Ahí va otra vez -dicen-. Ojala hoy salga bien. Pero no me dicen nada en la cara. Estoy convencido de que piensan que me molestaría hablar de ello a una hora tan temprana y, conociéndome, quizá tengan razón.

Un minuto después llego a la habitación. Como de costumbre, han dejado la puerta abierta. Hay otras dos enfermeras dentro y también me sonríen.

-Buenos días –saludan alegremente, y dedico un minuto a preguntarles por los niños, el colegio y las vacaciones que se aproximan.

Durante otro minuto hablamos del llanto. Al parecer, no lo han notado, ya no les afecta; y debo confesar que a mí me pasa otro tanto.

Me siento en el sillón, que ha adquirido la forma de mi cuerpo. Casi han terminado; ella está vestida, pero sigue llorando. Sé que callará en cuanto se vaya. El ajetreo de la mañana siempre la perturba y hoy no es una excepción. Finalmente, las enfermeras retiran el biombo y se marchan. Las dos me tocan y me sonríen al pasar por mi lado. Me pregunto qué significan esos gestos.

Un segundo después la miro, pero ella no me devuelve la mirada. Lo entiendo, porque no me reconoce. Para ella soy un extraño. Me doy vuelta, inclino la cabeza y rezo en silencio, pidiendo la fuerza que sé que voy a necesitar. Siempre he sido un firme creyente en Dios y en el poder de la oración, aunque, para ser sincero, mi fe me ha llevado a plantearme una lista de interrogantes para los que exigiré respuestas después de la muerte.

Ya estoy preparado. Me pongo los anteojos y saco una lupa del bolsillo. La dejo un instante en la mesa mientras abro el cuaderno. Tengo que chuparme el dedo dos veces para abrir la gastada tapa. Pongo la lupa en posición.

Antes de empezar a leer, siempre hay un momento de vacilación en que me pregunto: ¿pasará hoy? No lo sé; nunca lo sé de antemano, y en el fondo me es igual. Es la esperanza lo que me impulsa a seguir; no hay garantías, como si se tratara de una apuesta. Pueden llamarme soñador, ingenuo, o cualquier cosa por el estilo, pero estoy convencido de que todo es posible.

Sé que las probabilidades y la ciencia están en mi contra. Pero también sé que la ciencia no es infalible; la experiencia me lo ha demostrado. Por eso creo que los milagros, por inexplicables o increíbles que parezcan, existen y pueden contradecir el orden natural de las cosas. De modo que una vez más, como todos los días, empiezo a leer el cuaderno en voz alta para que ella me oiga, con la esperanza de que el milagro que ha llegado a dominar mi vida vuelva a triunfar. Y quizá, sólo quizá, lo haga.

.

.

.

.

Si les gustó bien!, espero sus opiniones o dudas en reviews!, que estén bien ^^.


	3. Chapter 3

_**D**_**isclaimer :**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia de Stephenie Meyer. La trama tampoco es mía, es una adaptación del libro ''El cuaderno de Noah''._

_**S**_**ummary:**

_Las idas y vueltas de la vida, harán que Edward y Bella revivan el amor que sentían hace catorce años._

**Fantasmas**

A principios de octubre de 1946 Edward Cullen contemplaba la puesta de sol desde el zaguán de su casa estilo colnial. Le gustaba sentarse allí al atardecer, después de trabajar todo el día, y dejar vagar sus pensamientos. Era su forma de relajarse, una rutina que había aprendido de su padre.

Le gustaba sobre todo mirar los árboles y su reflejo en el río. Los árboles de Carolina del Norte son hermosos en otoño; verdes, amarillos, rojos, naranjas y todas las tonalidades intermedias. Sus colores resplandecen a la luz del Sol. Por centésima vez, Edward Cullen se preguntó si los antiguos propietarios de la casa pasarían las tardes allí, pensando en las mismas cosas.

La casa, construida en 1772, era una de las más antiguas y grandes de New Bern. Originariamente, la vivienda principal de una plantación; Edward la había comprado poco después de la guerra, invirtiendo una pequeña fortuna y los últimos once meses en repararla. Unas semanas antes, un periodista del diario Raleigh había escrito un artículo sobre ella, diciendo que era una de las mejores restauraciones que había visto. Y no se equivocaba respecto de la casa. El resto de la finca era otra historia, y allí pasaba Edward la mayor parte del día.

La casa de alzaba sobre un terreno de seis hectáreas, a orillas del río Brices, y Edward estaba reparando la valla de madera que rodeaba los otros tres lados de la finca, comprobando que no hubiera termitas o que la madera no estuviera podrida y remplazando postes donde era necesario. Todavía quedaba mucho por hacer, sobre todo en el oeste, y poco antes, mientras guardaba las herramientas, Edward se había recordado que tendría que encargar más madera. Entró en la casa, bebió un vaso de té helado y se duchó. Siempre se duchaba al atardecer, cuando el agua lo libraba de la suciedad y también del cansancio.

Después se peinó el cabello hacia atrás, se puso unos vaqueros descoloridos y una camisa azul de mangas largas, se sirvió otro vaso de té y salió al porche donde estaba sentado ahora, donde se sentaba todos los días a la misma hora.

Estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza, luego hacia los lados, rotando los hombros. Se sentía bien, limpio y fresco. Estaba agotado, y sabía que al día siguiente le dolerían los músculos, pero se alegraba de haber hecho casi todo lo que se había propuesto.

Tomó la guitarra, recordando a su padre, y pensó en lo mucho que lo echaba de menos. Rasgueó una vez, ajustó la tensión de un par de cuerdas y volvió a rasguear. Sonaba bien, de modo que empezó a tocar una música suave, tranquila. Tarareó unos instantes, y comenzó a cantar mientras la noche se cerraba sobre él. Tocó y cantó hasta que el Sol desapareció y el cielo se tiñó de negro.

Poco después de las siete dejó la guitarra, se apoyó sobre el respaldo y comenzó a mecerse. Por pura costumbre, alzó la vista y miró a Orión, la Osa Mayor, Géminis y la Estrella Polar, que parpadeaban en el cielo otoñal.

Comenzó a hacer cuentas mentalmente, pero enseguida se detuvo. Sabía que había gastado casi todos sus ahorros en la casa y que pronto tendría que buscar un empleo, pero apartó ese pensamiento de su mente y decidió disfrutar de los meses que faltaban para terminar la restauración sin preocuparse por eso. Las cosas saldrían bien; lo sabía, siempre era así. Además, pensar en el dinero lo aburría. Había aprendido a disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas, de las cosas que no pueden comprarse, y le costaba entender a la gente que veía la vida de otro modo. Otra cualidad que había heredado de su padre.

Clem, su perra de caza, se acercó, le olfateó la mano y se tendió a sus pies.

-Hola, chica, ¿cómo estás? – le preguntó dándole una palmada en la cabeza, y la perra gimió suavemente, mirándolo con sus ojos redondos y tiernos. Había perdido una pata en un accidente, pero todavía se movía bastante bien y le hacía compañía en las noches tranquilas como aquella.

Edward tenía treinta y un años, no demasiados, pero los suficientes para sentirse solo. No había salido con nadie desde su llegada allí, pues no había conocido a ninguna chica que lo atrajera lo más mínimo. Algo se interponía entre él y las mujeres que se le acercaban, algo que no estaba seguro de poder cambiar aunque quisiera. Y a veces, poco antes de dormirse, se preguntaba si estaría condenado a vivir solo hasta el final de sus días.

La tarde pasó, cálida, agradable. Atento al canto de los grillos y al rumor de las hojas, Edward pensó que los sonidos de la naturaleza eran más reales y despertaban más emociones que los de los coches o los aviones. La naturaleza da más de lo que quita, y sus sonidos evocan la esencia del ser humano. Durante la guerra, sobre todo después de un combate, había pensado muchas veces en aquellos sonidos simples. ''Evitarán que te vuelvas loco'', le había dicho su padre el día que embarcó. ´´Es la música de Dios, y te devolverá a casa''.

Terminó el té, entró en la casa, tomó un libro y encendió la luz del porche antes de volver a salir. Se sentó otra vez y miró el libro viejo, con la cubierta rota y las páginas manchadas de barro y agua. Era_Hojas de hierba,_de Walt Whitman, y se lo había llevado con él a la guerra. En una ocasión, incluso interceptó una bala.

Sacudió la cubierta para quitarle el polvo. Luego abrió el libro en una página al azar y leyó:

_Esta es tu hora, oh alma, tu libre vuelo hacia lo_

_Inefable,_

_Lejos de los libros, lejos del arte, abolido el día,_

_Concluida la lección,_

_Emerges, silenciosa, contemplativa, a meditar_

_En los temas que más amas,_

_La noche, el sueño, la muerte y las estrellas._

Sonrió para sí. Por alguna razón, Whitman siempre le recordaba New Bern, y se alegraba de haber regresado. Aunque había estado fuera catorce años, New Bern seguía siendo su hogar, y allí conocía a mucha gente, a casi todos de sus épocas de adolescente. No era de extrañar. Como en tantos pueblos del sur, los habitantes de New Bern no cambiaban, simplemente envejecían.

En la actualidad, su mejor amigo era Emmett, un blanco de setenta años que vivía al final de la calle. Se habían conocido un par de semanas después de que Edward comprara la casa, cuando Emmett se presentó con una botella de licor casero y un estofado, y pasaron su primera tarde juntos emborrachándose e intercambiando anécdotas.

Ahora Emmett lo visitaba un par de noches a la semana, casi siempre a eso de las ocho. Con cuatro hijos y doce nietos en casa, necesitaba escapar de vez en cuando, y Edward lo entendía. Emmett solía llevar su armónica consigo, y después de charlar un rato, interpretaban algunas canciones juntos. A veces tocaban durante horas.

Había llegado a considerar a Emmett como un miembro de la familia. En realidad, tras la muerte de su padre, ocurrida un año antes, estaba solo en el mundo. Era hijo único; su madre había muerto de gripe cuando él tenía dos años, y él nunca se había casado, aunque en una ocasión quiso hacerlo.

Una vez había estado enamorado; de eso estaba seguro. Sólo una vez, una única vez, mucho tiempo atrás. Y aquella experiencia lo marcó para siempre. El amor perfecto deja huella, y el suyo había sido perfecto.

Las nubes de la costa comenzaron a desplazarse lentamente por el cielo del atardecer, tiñéndose de plata con el reflejo de la Luna. Mientras se cerraban sobre él, Edward echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyó sobre el respaldo de la mecedora. Sus piernas se movían mecánicamente, manteniendo un ritmo constante, y como tantas otras veces, evocó un cálido atardecer como ése, catorce años antes.

.

.

.

Ya se viene la hermosa historia :'), quizás se un poco latoso leer todo esto :/, pero le aseguro que vale la pena!. Un abrazo


	4. Chapter 4

_**D**_**isclaimer :**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia de Stephenie Meyer. La trama tampoco es mía, es una adaptación del libro ''El cuaderno de Noah''._

_**S**_**ummary:**

_Las idas y vueltas de la vida, harán que Edward y Bella revivan el amor que sentían hace catorce años._

**Fantasmas ll**

Todo había empezado en 1932, poco después de su graduación, la primera noche del festival de Neuse River. El pueblo entero estaba en la calle, disfrutando de la barbacoa y los juegos de azar. Era una noche húmeda; por alguna razón, recordaba claramente ese detalle. Había llegado solo, y mientras se abría paso entre la multitud, buscando a algún conocido, vio a Jasper y Alice, dos amigos de la infancia, charlando con una desconocida. Recordó que la chica le había parecido bonita, y que cuando finalmente se unió al grupo, lo había mirado con unos ojos brumosos que todavía lo obsesionaban.

-Hola –dijo simplemente y le tendió la mano-. Jasper me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Un comienzo vulgar que sin duda habría olvidado si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otra persona. Pero cuando le estrechó la mano y vio esos impresionantes ojos color esmeralda, supo de inmediato que podría pasarse el resto de su vida buscando a una mujer semejante y no encontrarla nunca. Tan extraordinaria, tan perfecta le pareció mientras la brisa estial soplaba entre los árboles.

A partir de ese momento, fue como si lo arrastrara un viento huracanado. Jazz dijo que ella pasaría el verano en New Bern con su familia porque su padre trabajaba para Marcus Vulturi, y aunque él se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, la mirada de la chica hizo que su silencio pareciera apropiado. Jasper rió, porque intuía lo que estaba pasando, y Alice sugirió que compraran unas gaseosas y se quedaran en el festival hasta que la gente se marchara y los puestos cerraran.

Se vieron al día siguiente, y al siguiente, y pronto se hicieron inseparables. Todas las mañanas, excepto los domingos, cuando él tenía que ir a la iglesia, Edward terminaba sus tareas lo antes posible, e iba directamente a Fort Totten Park, donde ella lo esperaba. Dado que la chica acababa de llegar y nunca había estado mucho tiempo en un pueblo pequeño, se pasaban el día haciendo cosas completamente nuevas para ella. Edward le enseñó a enganchar el cebo al anzuelo y a pescar percas en los bajíos, y la llevó a explotar las zonas más alejadas de Croatan Forest. Paseaban en canoa, contemplaban las tormentas eléctricas de verano, y muy pronto fue como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Pero también Edward aprendió cosas nuevas. Durante el baile del pueblo, en el granero el tabacal, ella le enseñó a bailar el vals y el charleston, y aunque al principio él se movía con torpeza, la paciencia de la joven finalmente dio frutos y bailaron juntos hasta la última pieza. Después Edward la acompañó a casa, y cuando se despidieron en el porche, la besó por primera vez, preguntándose por qué había esperando tanto. Poco después la trajo a esta casa, le enseñó las ruinas y le dijo que algún día la compraría y la repararía. Pasaron muchas horas juntos hablando de sus sueños –los de él, de conocer el mundo; los de ella, de dedicarse al arte-, y en una húmeda noche de agosto, los dos perdieron la virginidad. Tres semanas después, cuando ella se marchó, se llevó consigo el resto del verano y una parte de él. A primera hora de una lluviosa mañana, Edward la miró partir con unos ojos que no habían dormido en toda la noche, y volvió a casa a hacer las maletas. Pasó la semana siguiente a solas en Harkers Island.

Edward se peinó con los dedos y miró el reloj. Las ocho y doce minutos. Se levantó, caminó hasta la parte delantera de la casa y miró la carretera. No había señales de Emmett, y supuso que no acudiría. Volvió al porche trasero y se sentó en la mecedora.

Recordó que había hablado de ella con Emmett. Cuando la mencionó por primera vez, Emmett rió y sacudió la cabeza.

-Con que ese es el fantasma del que has estado huyendo -dijo-. Ya sabes, el fantasma, el recuerdo. Te he visto trabajar día y noche, esclavizarte sin concederte un respiro. La gente se comporta así por tres razones: porque está loca, es idiota, o quiere olvidar. En tu caso, yo sabía que intentabas olvidar algo. Lo que no sabía era qué.

Pensó en las palabras de Emmett. Tenía razón, desde luego. Para Edward, New Bern era un pueblo encantado. Encantado por el fantasma de su recuerdo. Cada vez que pasaba por Fort Totten Park, el lugar que habían recorrido tantas veces untos, la veía allí. Sentada en un banco o de pie junto a las rejas de la entrada, siempre sonriendo, con el cabello rubio sobre los hombros y los ojos del color de las esmeraldas. Por las noches, cuando se sentaba a tocar la guitarra en el porche, la imaginaba a su lado, escuchando en silencio las canciones de la infancia.

La misma sensación lo invadía cada vez que iba al negocio de Eric, o al Masonic Theatre, o simplemente cuando caminaba por el centro del pueblo. Dondequiera que mirara, veía su imagen o veía cosas que la devolvían a la vida.

Sabía que era extraño. Edward se había criado en New Bern. Había pasado sus primeros diecisiete años allí. Pero cuando pensaba en el pueblo, sólo le parecía capaz de recordar el último verano, el verano que habían compartido. Los demás recuerdos eran sólo fragmentos, retazos inconexos de su infancia, y pocos, si alguno, evocaban sentimientos.

Una noche se lo contó a Emmett, y su amigo no sólo lo había entendido, sino que fue el primero en explicarle el porqué. Sencillamente había dicho:

-Mi padre decía que el primer amor te cambia la vida para siempre, y por mucho que te empeñes, el sentimiento nunca muere del todo. La chica de la que hablas fue tu primer amor. Y hagas lo que hicieres, te acompañará siempre.

Edward sacudió la cabeza, y cuando la imagen de su antiguo amor empezó a desvanecerse, volvió a Whitman. Leyó durante una hora, alzando la vista de vez en cuando para mirar a los mapaches o a las zarigüeyas que correteaban a orillas del río. A las nueve y media cerró el libro, subió al dormitorio y apuntó en su diario algunas observaciones personales y un recuento del trabajo hecho en casa. Cuarenta minutos después, dormía. Clem subió la escalera, olfateó el cuerpo dormido de Edward y dio unas cuantas vueltas alrededor antes de acurrucarse a los pies de la cama.

Esa misma noche, poco antes, y a ciento cincuenta kilómetros de distancia, ella se sentó sola, con una pierna cruzada debajo del muslo, en el columpio del porche de la casa de sus padres. El asiento estaba ligeramente húmedo; acababa de caer un fuerte chaparrón de gotas punzantes, pero las nubes se alejaban y miró más allá de ellas, a las estrellas, preguntándose si su decisión sería acertada. Había dudado durante días –y seguía dudando esa noche- , pero sabía que si dejaba escapar esa oportunidad, jamás podría perdonárselo.

Jacob ignoraba la auténtica razón del viaje previsto para el día siguiente. Hacía una semana, ella había insinuado que quería ir a echar un vistazo en algunos negocios de antigüedades cerca de la costa.

-Sólo estaré fuera un par de días –había dicho-. Necesito tomarme un descanso de los preparativos de la boda.

No le gustaba mentirle, pero sabía que no podía decirle la verdad. Su escapada no tenía nada que ver con él, y no hubiera sido justo pedirle que la entendiera.

El viaje desde Raleigh fue tranquilo, duró algo más de dos horas, y llegó poco antes de las once. Se inscribió en un pequeño hotel del centro, subió a su habitación y deshizo la valija. Colgó los vestidos en el armario y puso todo lo demás en los cajones. Almorzó rápidamente, pidió información a la camarera sobre los negocios de antigüedades más cercanos y dedicó las horas siguientes a las compras. Alas cuatros y media regresó a su habitación.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y telefoneó a Jacob. Él no tenía mucho tiempo para hablar, pues debía estar en los tribunales a las cuatro, pero antes de despedirse, ella le dio el número del hotel y prometió llamarlo al día siguiente. Perfecto, pensó mientras colgaba el auricular. Una conversación de rutina, nada fuera de lo corriente. Nada que despertara sospechas.

Se viene, se viene el rencuentro, espero que les haya gustado y también sigo diciendo que aunque sea latoso leerlo vale la pena .

Abraaazos sicológicos.


End file.
